


perfection

by Acological



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, brittana, but my heart was just filled with weird love for someone and like, i dont know what this is, i just wanted this, mind the lack of capitalization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acological/pseuds/Acological
Summary: she loves her, and thats it.





	perfection

it was a look of pure adoration. a type of look where you can the sparkle in their eyes and your heart just clenches because theyre looking at you and only you and its that type of look that gets her. the type of look where she succumbs. the type of look where she can feel her knees buckle and her heart beat slow and strong, where she can hear it. it rings through her ears and then it comes back to her. this girl was looking at her and really, she wants to take back everything shes said years back because those were words of hatred and thats the emotion she feels less.

“i,” she starts but the look. the look gets her, halts her thought process and she forgets kindergarten. the alphabet. basic math. god, what was one plus one again? “its you.”

she says those words with a sigh of relief and its like everything came together, as cliched as that sounds. her heart settles, its still heavy, but god its finally at peace because its _her_. always has been and always will be. this life and the next.

“huh?” she smiles at her puzzled look. really, it really was her. no one else. she shouldve known.

“its everything.” what? she shakes her head, sharing the same puzzled look as her and chuckles. two peas in a pod, honestly. “i dont know either.”

brittany laughs, “you’re so weird.” she smiles and brings their hands together. her fingers were so nice and cold. “i am, arent i?”

they smile at each other and she knows that this is all she wants. this is it, and she doesnt want it to change. so she closes her eyes and stays in the moment. her hand travels up Brittany’s arm and it snakes around and the next thing she knows, theyre hugging. she sighs.

this was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> eh


End file.
